Rafe McCawley's Day Off
by Skye Rocket
Summary: Rafe's taking a day off with his 2 best friends: Danny and Evelyn. Loosely modeled after Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Enjoy!
1. Rafe's Plan

1 Rafe McCawley's Day Off  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summary: Rafe McCawley decides to skip training to go out for a day of fun, accompanied by his closest friends, Danny and Evelyn.  
  
Warnings: Nah.  
  
Dedicated to: My lil bro, and all you people out there who enjoy strange Pearl Harbor humor. Have fun!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Rafe, Evelyn, etc.  
  
A/N: God I'm bored. I just decided to start writing this inane 'masterpiece!'  
  
Now on with the show!  
  
=======================  
  
Today was one of those days where you really need a break. Like when you have to do something you don't want to. So you just don't do it. That is what Rafe McCawley had planned for that day.  
  
It was a lovely May day. The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. Not that dear Rafe cared about singing birds. Maybe the hot dog vendors would have lowered prices. It really didn't matter. All Rafe knew was that he was not training today.  
  
He was going to have some fun.  
  
************  
  
Danny Walked lay on the top bunk. He groaned and rolled his head around a little bit. His head ached and his throat felt like it had been attacked with sandpaper. It was around six o'clock and the other pilots were getting ready to go out to the training field.  
  
"Hey, Walker. You comin'?" his bunkmate yelled as he pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Nah. I feel terrible," Danny managed to rasp.  
  
"Ah. Well, see ya later, bud," the other man said, not sounding like he cared. Danny sighed and turned over. The door closed and the rest of the pilots were gone. Danny closed his eyes, thinking he should at least try to get some sleep. Suddenly the door opened again.  
  
"Danny!" He heard Rafe's voice. "Get dressed!"  
  
"Have you no respect for the dying?" Danny groaned, shoving a pillow over his head. Rafe grabbed the pillow.  
  
"Come on!" Rafe urged impatiently. "Let's go!"  
  
"Go where? Why aren't you with the rest of the guys?" Danny was angry now.  
  
"I'm taking the day off, of course," Rafe said as if it were completely obvious.  
  
"That's great. Go away," Danny insisted, shrinking under the covers. Rafe shook his head. He tossed Danny his clothes.  
  
"Come on!" Rafe repeated yet again. "We don't have much time. I wanna do everything today!" Just like Rafe to plan to do everything. Danny doubted that Rafe knew that you couldn't do anything in just one short day.  
  
"Fine. But I'm going to sleep!" Danny said. Rafe smirked.  
  
"Fine, if that's the way you want it." Rafe paused. He had an idea. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star!" he sang at the top of his lungs. Danny cried out.  
  
"No Rafe, please! Don't!" he begged. His throat was on fire from talking so much. He was miserable. But Rafe was insistent on going. Even if he had to drag Danny out of bed.  
  
"Get dressed!" Rafe ordered. Danny sat up.  
  
"Fine. But you owe me," he spat. He got dressed and the two of them sneaked down to Rafe's room.  
  
"Okay, now we need to get Evelyn."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Evelyn was bored out of her mind. Nothing ever happened at the hospital. Her friends idly chatted and played simple card games. All of a sudden the phone rang. She snatched it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hey, Evelyn, me and Danny are takin' the day off!" Rafe said enthusiastically into the phone. "Can you sneak out?" He paused as Evelyn gave her answer. Then he turned to Danny and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah. Okay. Yeah. We'll pick you up outside." Rafe paused. "Yeah, sweetie. I love you too. Bye." He hung up. "Girls."  
  
----------------  
  
Didja like it? I know it was a little short but it will get better. I am really cheesed off. I wrote chapter eighteen of To 2001! this morning. But it got TOTALLY deleted! Argh. Well, see you later!  
  
Til Then,  
  
Skye Rocket 


	2. The Dream Car

Disclaimer: I don't own Rafe, Evelyn, or Danny. But you knew that. But I'd rather we safe that sorry (AKA sued). So that's not really important. I'm rambling. Sheesh.  
  
A/N: Hey home dogs. What's up? Have a nice day.  
  
--------  
  
"Rafe, what if we get caught?" Danny asked. He sat in the backseat of Rafe's beat up convertible. He was wrapped up in two blankets. Rafe had managed to get him to take some aspirin. Danny apparently had to come. But he didn't have to like it.  
  
"Danny, we can't pick Evelyn up in this car!" Rafe mused. Danny sighed. Rafe was lost again, making huge elaborate plans.  
  
"It's not like we have a choice…" Danny said, shivering. "Let's just go. We can get this over with." Rafe thought for a second.  
  
"Unless…." He was thinking out loud, yet again. Danny drew the blankets tighter around himself and scowled.  
  
"No Rafe! Not unless!" he insisted weakly. Why couldn't Rafe see that he was cold and wanted to sleep? Rafe turned back to him. Uh oh. Danny knew that right now he was in for it, in a big way.  
  
"Danny, do you not want to go?" Oh please. Sometimes Rafe just didn't get the message. Danny thought for a second about what he wanted to reply to that with. He realized he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly.  
  
"Umm…sure I do Rafe. I just don't feel to great." Now that was a huge understatement if he had ever head one. But he knew that most of the time Rafe never knew the difference. Rafe shook his head. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea, though.  
  
"Let's take Dolittle's car!" Rafe exclaimed, proud that he had thought up such a brilliant idea. Danny could have sworn that his heart froze in his chest as soon as the words left the other man's mouth. The colonel had a fancy new convertible. It was red and had leather seats, and it was the envy of every pilot around the base.  
  
"Have you gone off the deep end?" Danny exclaimed in his Southern accent. Sure, Rafe was always thinking up stupid ideas. But this took the cake. Danny didn't know, much less want to know what would happen if they were caught with the car.  
  
"Naw, come on!" Rafe said. He latched his hand around Danny's cold wrist and dragged him from the car, the blankets flapping like a cloak around his body. As they walked down the rows of parked cars, Danny shook his head sadly.  
  
Finally they located the car that they were looking for. It glinted with in the light of the quickly rising sun. Danny felt his heart rate quicken in the speed of a few seconds. Just by looking at a stupid car. Everyone who was in Dolittle's office a lot would know that he kept a spare key hidden somewhere in the convertible. Sometimes the pilots wondered if their leader was a bit on the off side.  
  
Without a word, only a happy sigh Rafe leapt into the car, over the side door. Danny folded his arms and shook his head.  
  
"You are insane," poor Danny sighed. It wasn't that he didn't want the car. It was any young, cocky pilots dream.  
  
"Come on! Isn't it calling to you?" Rafe asked dreamily. "'Danny! Danny? Don't you want to ride in meeeee?'" he continued dreamily. But before Danny could reply he was yanked into the back seat.  
  
After a few minutes, Rafe managed to find the key in a little leather pouch in the glove compartment. Danny settled down in the back seat. Rafe revved up the engine and Danny prayed to God that no one would find them in someone else's car. He squirmed just thinking about it.  
  
They coasted down the long street to the hospital. When they got there, Evelyn was waiting outside with the warden. Rafe quickly pulled on the colonel's favorite hat and a scarf, plus the leather jacket he had brought. The warden was speaking low and quietly. Rafe stepped out of the car.  
  
"I guess that's the colonel. Thanks," the two of them heard Evelyn say.  
  
"See ya Evelyn," the hospital warden said. "Hope you aren't in too much trouble." Evelyn half walked, half skipped down the stairs. Rafe opened the door for her and she sat down. He walked back over to his side and sat down.  
  
Rafe floored the gas and sped away, leaving dust in the wake of the prized convertible. Meanwhile, back on the cement steps of the hospital, the warden shook his head.  
  
"Man, that colonel sure can drive," he mused and walked back inside. 


End file.
